


shackles

by sweetkohi



Series: from thirteen to twelve [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Anteiku Café (Tokyo Ghoul), Anteiku Raid (Tokyo Ghoul), Aogiri no Ki | Aogiri Tree (Tokyo Ghoul), Between Tokyo Ghoul and Tokyo Ghoul: re, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Flesh eating, Ghoul Cannibalism (Tokyo Ghoul), Ghoul Reader (Tokyo Ghoul), Imprisoned Reader, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Slow Burn, Tokyo Ghoul √A | root A, Tokyo Ghoul: re, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkohi/pseuds/sweetkohi
Summary: S rated ghoul, "Temptress", feasts upon fallen investigators during the Owl Suppression operation to replenish herself. Caught in the midst of her feast, she is whisked away to Cochlea in shackles, left with what little dignity she had.Her insanity starts to consume her, until Juuzou Suzuya stops at her cell on a fateful night.
Relationships: Suzuya Juuzou & Reader, Suzuya Juuzou/Reader
Series: from thirteen to twelve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	shackles

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: As mentioned in the summary, the reader takes a bite of an investigator. The feasting isn’t exactly explicit (in my opinion,) however, Please don’t read if you’re uncomfortable with those topics! 
> 
> —
> 
> I've grown to love Suzuya as I binged all of the Tokyo Ghoul seasons, and he's my favorite character. I haven't written or posted on here in a while, so I thought this would be a great opportunity to do so. It’s my first time writing for Juuzou, so I hope I was able to get his personality well. As usual, this is not proofread, nor beta’d. Enjoy! 
> 
> -Moka

Havoc reaches the 20th ward as both ghouls and investigators rush to fight one another, splattering the streets with the stark scent of blood. Sanguine fluid painted the entirety of the ward as the two fought in battle, springing out their offense and defense ; kagunes and quinque’s alike.

Not far into this operation, the ward had already been turned into a war zone. The ghouls inhabiting it leapt to their feet in order to aid Yoshimura, attacking the streets that were filled to the brim with investigators of the Commission of Counter Ghoul. 

An uproar had already sprung as the night was filled with eminent screams, and throughout the midst of all of this chaos, you were running across the rooftops. Your bikaku shone in incandescent shades of amethyst, a lilac gloss cascading over it. It was sculpted like a shark tail, and you used it as leverage as you continued to hop around. 

You would breathe heavily as you sprinted, fleet footed, heaving as you were already spent. Your mask had already cracked, and you were far from Koma and Irimi— and here you were, running off, wounded. A curse would leave your lips as you continued to run, following the scent that you were scouting out. You  _ needed  _ to replenish your energy, as well as your regenerative ability.

Albeit, you were a bit disappointed in yourself for not holding out longer, but you had no choice but to flee. There was a blood brazed, androgynous, white haired investigator that had nearly taken a few chunks out of you earlier, and that wasn’t something you could’ve risked. You weren’t able to wipe out the weaker investigators with them around, and there was something.. so  _ familiar  _ about the quinque they were using. 

It reminded you of Yamori, or should you say,  _ Jason.  _ The ghoul was a maniac, and by the way the investigator was swinging the quinque, it seemed fitting for someone of their nature. You had let these thoughts wander through your head as you continued to run through the streets, your bikaku on auto-pilot as it drove through any investigators in your way. 

That was when you smelled  _ it,  _ finding yourself in an alleyway, where there was a pile of corpses for you. There were filthy investigators sprawled out for you, and you felt a lump in your throat. You swallow harshly, your red pupils eyeing the bodies, the sour, metallic smell of blood filling your nostrils. The smell of fresh flesh didn’t compare to the coffee that Yoshimura made, and it was  _ nothing  _ compared to the disgusting human food you had to stomach. 

It’s almost like you start salivating, even though you’ve eaten regularly,  _ and you're supposed to be helping the others, damnit,  _ but there was a tantalizing feast in front of you. You didn’t like wasting your food, after all. 

Your cloak falls behind you with every step that you take, your bikaku retreating back into its kakuhou as you kneel down onto the concrete. Vermillion flashes your vision as there is a glint in your blazing eyes, and the only thing you see is red. You don’t hesitate to reach down as you cannot deny your hunger, grabbing at one of the investigators.

Searing, hot blood fills your mouth as you bite into the investigator’s shoulder, the crunching of bones and the squirts of sanguine fluid filling your ears. From that moment, you continue to consume the flesh, crimson dripping from your chin as you stained your fingernails. With every gulp, you feel as if your stamina is returning to you, as well as the energy you stored within the core of your body. The wound in your side doesn’t close up— however it stops bleeding momentarily. It doesn’t do enough.  _ It isn’t enough. You need more, more,  _ **_more —_ **

That was when you felt it, a searing pain in your back. A gasp escapes your throat as you feel like your insides are on fire, blood spurting from the wound. A shiver trembles up and down your spine as you cough out, suddenly falling over onto the body that you were just consuming beforehand. It was like a  _ scythe  _ had sliced your skin through your cloak, and you were sure that is what  _ actually  _ happened. The wound in your side started to bleed again, much to your demise. 

You weren’t pierced to the point that you were cut into two, but you were injured enough to cry out, biting down on the chest of the corpse in front of you. A rippling scream left your throat as you formed your bikaku, only to have it sliced off as well. Your ghoul blood splattered everywhere, and you heard a small “Aww,” coming from behind you.  _ It was the white haired investigator from earlier.  _ You though, suddenly growing alarmed as you were left defenseless in this situation. 

“It only took one swing and you’re already broken! That’s no fun..” The investigator behind you pouted, his voice cheery, but tone obviously disappointed at the outcome of his attack. “With a shiny looking bikaku like that, I’d assume you’d be much more of a fight.” 

You could practically hear the pout in the investigator’s voice, tears welling your eyes as you thought of your allies at Anteiku. Was this going to be how you died? You couldn’t believe you were too engrossed with your meal to realize that an investigator was behind you. 

You heard him adjust the grip of his quinque in his hands, and right then and there, you wanted to scream out and cry. Were you really going to fall to the hands at a  _ filthy  _ investigator? Your reputation and name soiled by a cheeky little prick? What would Anteiku think? They were risking their lives and here you were, about to be turned into mince meat just after eating what seemed to be your  _ last meal.  _

Your ears perk as you hear his footsteps come closer as you inched towards you, his slippers scratching against the pavement. Your eyes widened, awaiting for the swing— the fatal, last blow, but he was suddenly stopped. A gasp leaves his lips, as he sputters. “Mr. Shinohara—?” He gasps, surprised to see his senior investigator, his hand resting on Suzuya’s  _ Jason.  _

The other investigator, whose name you learn is Shinohara, clears his throat as he looks at you atop of the pile of corpses. A sweat drop dribbles down the side of his forehead as he studies the corpses,  _ recognizing them.  _ He knows these people,as they were low ranked colleagues of his. As much as he wished Juuzou had ended your life right away, he knew that you were valuable and that you might be useful to their investigation. 

“Juuzou, That ghoul is S rated  _ Temptress,  _ we may need her for something. By the way she reacted earlier, she may know about the ghoul made out of your quinque. She may know a few things about the  _ Binge Eater  _ as well, so she’s valuable. We can just take her back to Cochlea, and if you like, you can interrogate her.” The man says in a gruff voice, and  _ Juuzou  _ lets out a hum in response, though there is still a pout on his face.

“Hmm.. If you say so! Maybe she can tell me more things about Jason! Oh, and that kagune of hers might make a cool quinque as well, wouldn’t it?” He muses, gesturing to your bikaku that was how shriveled up and weakened, but his voice fades out before you can gain the strength to retaliate. 

“I’d guess so. When we wrap things up here, we can take her back and put her in a cell. For now, we can hand her over to support to store away. We still have an owl to clean up, after all.” Shinohara responds, and their voices die out in your ears as your eyesight fades to black, your consciousness slipping away from you by the second. 

  
  
  



End file.
